Every Time
by FFirst2L
Summary: Riku was supposedly caught with a girl which causes Sora to leave him leaving his life in a disaray. Oneshot RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

FullMetal8977: Ok so I haven't really updated my other story Far away just yet. Maybe I'll just leave you all in suspense for what he's gonna do. Anyway this is my one-shot Riku/Sora story and I hope that you all like it. Sorry if it's a little long for you guys. I promise I will update the last part of far away as soon as I can. There is a part two to this one but it will be posted as a different story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song every time that is owned by simple plan. I'm just borrowing it.

Every Time

Riku Stampler is a senior in high school and everything was going great for him. His band was just about to get a record deal and if they got it then they would be going on tour with some of the most popular bands like Simple Plan, From First to Last, Lostprophets, Avenged Sevenfold, and the Blood Brothers. Everything was fine until today when Riku's boyfriend Sora Stephens broke off their relationship of three years over something that a friend said.

"Who did you hear that from?" Riku asked him. He was in complete shock over this. You could really tell when you looked into his green eyes. Sora had completely caught him off guard.

Supposedly one of Sora's "friends" had seen Riku with a girl at their spot that they went to when they wanted some alone time away from all of their friends.

"That doesn't matter Riku. You promised me that you would never do this. You promised me that I was your only one. Riku you said that you loved me doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't I mean anything to you or am I just some toy that you toss aside when your bored and then come back to when there's no one left!" Sora had gone from tears of sorrow to tears of anger.

"Why would I do that? You know me better than that Sora. What I said I meant and everything that we did together was important and means a lot to me. How could you say that I said that it all means nothing and that I don't care about you? I love you more than anything in the world and I would do absolutely everything for you. I would give up my music career for you and everything else."

"Riku that won't work this time… it's over"

"No I won't let it end like this. We've been together to long and have been through to much to let it end this way."

"I'm sorry Riku but this is how is has to be."

"Sora don't do this… please Sora don't go… SORA!" Riku yelled down the empty school hall. Riku collapsed down to his knees and held his face in his hands as he let the tears roll down his pale cheeks. There were faint foot steps coming closer to him but he paid them no mind. He finally paid attention to the person when he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Riku are you alright?" The person asked as they knelt down to his level and placed a hand gently on his back and rubbed soothing and smooth circles to try and calm him down.

"It's over…it's all over. He's gone and I won't ever get him back." Riku looked up to the person and saw that it was his younger sister Kairi. Kairi is a junior in high school and has short dyed red hair, blue eyes, and a slightly paled skin complexion despite that they live in Florida. She always loved her brother dearly and would do anything for him since their dad had left them shortly after Kairi was born Riku has been the only person that filled the father role in her life.

"Tell me what happened Riku." Kairi said in a soft voice so as not to attract any more attention from any of the other teenagers in the other classrooms.

"Sora left me that's what happened. It's all over and he won't be coming back any time soon or ever for that matter."

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing that's the problem I have no idea what is going on at all. It's a hopeless situation so I might as well live with it."

"I am ashamed to be your sister right now Riku Stampler. I never knew that you were a quitter."

"I'm not and never will be with anything."

"So then what makes now so different?" Riku was silent and seemed to contemplate what Kairi said.

"What chance do I have any way? He always said "I'll always pick my friends over anyone else." Meaning that he won't listen to me." All that was heard in the empty hall was a slapping sound like flesh hitting flesh.

"What the hell Kairi?" Riku asked her with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. She must have hit him hard since there was a red mark on the left side of his face.

"You deserve that. Did you not just say not even two minutes ago that you were not going to let it end because you guys have been together for so long and had gone through so much?" _God he can be such a girl at times. He's worse than me._ Kairi was obviously mad that Riku was acting well… like a girl.

"Guys aren't supposed to give up so easily. They keep fighting until they get what they want and right now Riku you are doing exactly the opposite. You are acting well like such a girl. Grow up and take back what's yours before someone else takes it from you." With that said Kairi left him in the hall and went on her way back to class.

_How do I go about getting him back? I didn't even do anything so why would he be saying all of that stuff?_ Riku got up off the floor and went home. He was too depressed to stay in school. When he got home he went straight up to his room and lay down on his bed. The whole time he thought about ways to get Sora back but unfortunately thought of none. He began to think of the things that he would never be able to do if he didn't work to get him back.

_I wouldn't be able to hold him again, kiss him, just hang around with him, or even…_ that thought had ended right there because who knows where that would have lead to.

Three days since the break up and Riku wasn't at school. Everyone kept on asking when he was coming back and all Kairi and Riku's friends could say is that they had no clue. Really Kairi had no idea that he was even at home because she had not seen him over the passed three days. Even his best friend Sean knew nothing. Now Kairi was walking in the hall towards the lunch room with Riku's band mates and best friend.

"I'm really worried about him guys. I haven't seen him or talked to him in three days." Kairi said in a worried tone. Anyone could tell that she was worried about her brother because of how her eyes were always glazed over looking like she was about to cry. Riku's band mates Max, Amanda, and Alex were also worried about him and worried that they won't make the label if they don't practice. Their show for their label is in a week and they only have two songs ready and they need to play a half hour show.

"Have any of you guys talked to him or even seen him?" Kairi asked looking at all of them. Everyone shook their heads no as they continued to walk down the halls.

"Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid." Alex said.

"Riku isn't the suicidal type of person so he wouldn't do something like that." Sean said defending his friend.

"It's my entire fault that this happened." Amanda said. Amanda was the bassist of the band. She had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde high lights. Her eyes were a deep blue that looked similar to the ocean on a clear day. She was seventeen years old and a senior in high school. Her personality was quiet but her skills were amazing.

"How is it your fault?" Max asked. Now Max is eighteen years old, a senior in high school and plays back up guitar and vocals for the band. He has short spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes that look like the clear early morning sky just as the dark night sky fades and the sun begins to rise. His build is like a swimmer. Nothing to bulky but also nothing compared to Alex. He has a light tan tone but he is not as pale as Kairi.

"I was with him four days ago when some one saw me with him. I was asking him for help with Mike since we have been going through some rough times lately and I guess that some one saw us walking to the quiet spot that Sora and Riku usually go to. It was nothing more than a friend seeking another friend's help."

"Some one needs to tell Sora that." Alex said. Alex is the drummer for the band. He is seventeen years old and a junior. He has short, shaggy, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He is also the tallest of the group. He has a skinny/lanky build and a tan that would make most girls jealous.

"Sora won't listen to us remember. I pick my friends over you type thing." Kairi said. "We all vowed that when we became friends that no one would stand in the way of our friend ship but we didn't think that two people of the same friend circle would date each other."

"So then what do we do?" Amanda asked looking at each of the faces of her friends in search of an answer.

"It's all up to Riku to decide what he has to do." Sean said as they entered the loud cafeteria so that they could eat their lunch.

Riku was still lying on his bed but he had decided that counting the cracks in the ceiling would be more exciting then getting upset all over again.

_Sora will only listen to his friends and his alone so if one of my friends said anything then he would think that I put them up to it just to get him back. This is more complicated then expected. Why does this have to be so hard? If Sora would have just waited and heard me out then we wouldn't be in this mess and we would be together right now._ Riku thought as soon sleep consumed his emotionally tired body and he fell asleep.

"What if Kairi talks to her?" Alex asked.

"That would be like one of us talking to him considering that she is Riku's sister." Amanda responded.

"It's worth a shot. I'm going to go and find him. I'll just give him something to think about for the time being then we'll see where it goes from there." Kairi said before getting up and leaving.

Sora was getting stuff out of his locker when her friend Nicole came up to him.

"Hey Sora. How are you doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it because it still hurts ok." Sora had heard enough about his break up with Riku to last a life time. Sora missed Riku so much and all Nicole could do was talk about their break up and how Riku wasn't right for him. Sora wanted to scream at her for making him feel this way.

"Don't worry it just takes time. Soon you'll be over him." _Then he'll be mine_ Nicole thought.

"That doesn't change the fact that I miss him." Sora was really getting annoyed with Nicole always bringing up Riku. _I thought that a best friend was supposed to help you forget the person that you break up with not remind you of them every second._ Sora thought as he continued to gather her things.

"Look I'm leaving so I'll see you around." Sora walked away in the direction that Kairi was coming at him.

"Sora don't leave yet."

"Kairi? What are you doing and why are you so out of breath?"

"Sora (pant) Riku (pant) didn't (pant) cheat (pant) on you."

"What?" Sora asked after Kairi finally regained her breath.

"He didn't cheat on you. Someone is lying to you about this whole thing. Please just listen to me. Did you ever think to hear the side of the story from him and ask him what happened instead of blowing up in his face like I assume you did like all of those other times. Sora you actually cared about his side before all of this and this time you ignored it. Just know that he didn't do it. You know him better then that. We've all been friends for a long time so please just think about everything that was said before you make the biggest mistake of your life. I know you might not want to hear this but he is telling the truth when he says that he loves you. I can tell that he means it especially since he goes on and on about it when he's home. Please just give him a chance to explain and if not then… just come to the show tonight and just see him one more time before you completely break off all ties with him. I hate seeing him this way so please just fix it."

"Don't listen to her Sora she's telling you lies. I saw her talking to Riku not to long ago about how good of a plan that this would be just to get you crawling back to him." Nicole said from behind him.

"If you're that influenced by your "friends" then you don't deserve him not the other way around. I hope that you make the right choice." Then Kairi walked away form them.

_I don't really know who to believe now. The only thing I can do now is wait to see what Riku does about all of this._ Sora thought before leaving to go home as well. When Sora got home he went up to his room and lay down on his bed. All he could think about was Riku.

_I'm supposed to be trying to get over him but I just can't get him out of my head. He likes another girl according to Nicole. But what if she's wrong and it was all a lie. I know that she liked him for a while before he asked me to be his girlfriend…oh my god that's it. She was the one who wanted to break us up. I never let Riku explain himself at all. I am such an idiot I have to do something about this. _Sora began to get ready for the concert that was that night. He was going to make the biggest apology ever.

Riku woke up at around five at night when Kairi was banging on his door.

"What the hell do you want Kairi!" Riku yelled from the other side of the door.

"If you haven't noticed the time your concert to show off to the record company starts in two hours and you aren't even ready yet!" As soon as Riku heard her say that he immediately got out of bed and into the shower as fast as he could so that he could be ready in literally fifteen minutes. Even in the fifteen minutes Riku had time to give Sora one last call and unfortunately got his voice mail. He left a short message, put his phone in his pocket, and raced out the door to his car where Kairi was waiting.

When Sora got back from the shower he noticed that he had a voice mail on his phone. The missed call was unknown so he called her voice mail and listened to the message.

**_Sora I know that you're probably still mad at me and for what I don't know but I just wanted to tell you that we're playing tonight at the club that we always play at and I want you to be there cheering me on like you used to do. I don't know what I did to make you this mad but I want to say I'm sorry for what ever I did and…_**the message ended since Riku had probably gone over the time that it allowed. Tears had escaped Sora's eyes but he quickly whipped them away and finished getting ready. All that ran through his head was _it's my entire fault; It's my entire fault that it came to this._ Sora ended up wearing a pair of form fitting, low rise black jeans, a black fish net top, and a short sleeve black top that said Lostprophets over it. Sora tried to tame his cinnamon brown hair and when he gave up trying he quickly left. On his way to the club all he could think about was Riku and all of the stuff that they did together.

_Sora and Riku were on their way to the beach together so that they could meet their friends for some fun. They were in a comfortable silence with the music lightly playing in the background as Riku's 2006 convertible mustang did 50 on the dark, hot pavement of the road. Sora's hair was a mess because of the wind. He wore a white shirt and blue swim trunks. Sora then turned to just look at Riku. His silver hair was mused form the wind, his green eyes showing contentment, and his body language showed that he was relaxed and not stressed like he had been lately. He was wearing a black shirt that said Underoath on it and black swim trunks. As they pulled into the parking lot they saw all of their friends standing there waiting for them. Alex, Max, Amanda, Sean, and Kairi (who had been picked up earlier by Sean) were all waving happily and had smiles on their faces. When Riku parked the car he shook his head to try and tame the mess of hair. Both of them got out of the car. Sora grabbed their towels and a bag and Riku took a hold of his surf board. Together they put up the soft top roof and went on their way. The girls and Sora laid down the towels as the boys took off their shirts and hit the water. The girls and Sora just lied down on the towels and watched the boys surf. For Sora it was like watching a movie. They were moving with such speed and agility that it was amazing to watch as they preformed tricks and raced each other. Sora always loved to watch Riku surf because that was when he seemed so free and just forgot everything in the world. He was one with his board and the ocean. He held a lot of respect for the sea as did everyone else. Eventually the boys came out and they all had a great time together. Finally the others had gone home and Kairi had left with Sean which left just Riku and Sora on the beach. Together he and Sora had watched the sky become colored with pinks, reds, blues, yellows, and purples. The night sky took over and Riku took Sora home._ Thinking through all of those times Sora realized that Nicole wasn't really ever there for him. She was only there when it was benefiting her.

_Well that's then end of that friendship then._ Sora eventually reached the club. He had always gotten easy access since he was Riku's boyfriend. He could tell that everyone probably didn't like that fact since they all had to wait outside. Sora walked into the temporarily empty club and searched for someone he knew like Riku or Kairi.

"Sora!" someone yelled from on the stage.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Sora asked. Kairi was in a pair of black jeans, and a black top that said From First to Last on the front. Her hair was also down like Sora's and she had added temporary blonde highlights into it to brighten her hair up a little bit.

"Sora you look awesome!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"Same goes for you." Sora was happy to see Kairi happy again and not so worried over everything. While the two were talking Riku was watching them back stage with a longing look in his green eyes.

"Riku come on we have to get ready!" yelled Max from one of the rooms in the back of the club.

"Yeah I'm coming." _I hope that this works._ Riku thought before going to where the band was waiting.

"Guys… I don't think that I can go through with this." Riku said after he closed the door to the room.

"Riku this is our one shot and you're not going to play!" Alex asked him.

"I just can't do this. Not without Sora. It'll be impossible."

"No it won't. I believe in you and the fact that you can do this just fine with or without me by your side." Sora said from the door way. "You don't have to give up your life long dream and only shot at fame just for me when you have already given me so much now." Sora looked like he was ready to cry. He was really touched that Riku would give up everything to get him back. "Please go out there and get what you want. I know that you can do it show go out there and show them that you are worth it." Riku's eyes were glazed over from unshed tears but he had a small smile on his soft pink lips.

"Hell Raisers you're on now." One of the club crew members said.

"Go on. We'll talk later." Sora said and stepped away from the door so that the band could exit the room. Riku stopped next to him and just looked into his blue eyes that held so much emotion and it was all for him.

"Thanks for showing up Sora it means a lot to me." Then Riku followed the rest of the band.

"You're welcome." Sora watched them perform from off the stage. _He belongs there on stage. It's like watching him surf. He's free of everything when he plays his music and just lets go of all feeling and emotion and just lets the music take over his body and soul._

"Hey everyone and welcome to club Lyoko. It's amazing how many of you come out time after time to see us play. This time we have a new song to play for you. It's a cover song for Simple Plan and it's called every time. I had picked it for someone special to me and I hope that all of you will enjoy it." Riku said temporarily backing away from the microphone. The song started off slow in the beginning so no one seemed interested right away.

**_It was 3 AM when you woke me up and we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go just to get away. We talked about our lives until the sun came out and now I'm thinking about how I wish I could go back just for one more day one more day with you._**

_Riku had come to Sora's house in the middle of the night and had crawled through her window and was trying to wake her up. _

_"Sora come on we have to go."_

_"What are you talking about Riku? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_"3 AM actually. Sora please come with me."_

_"Where are we going to go?"_

_"Anywhere but not here. Please Sora." Riku's voice was pleading which worried Sora._

_"Riku what happened?" Sora asked when he finally got up. He looked at Riku and saw that his lip was bleeding and that he had a huge red mark around his eye like he was punched in the face. Sora went to touch his face but he flinched in pain as soon as he made contact with his skin. _

_"Who did this Riku? Who did this to you!" Sora was upset about this now. _

_"I will tell you once we get out of here." So Sora got dressed and climbed out his window after Riku had gone first so that he could catch him at the bottom. They got into Riku's car and drove off to no where in particular. They had stopped at a secluded spot near the beach. _

_"My dad came home drunk a little while ago and I was the first one he saw so he took out all of his aggravation on me and this was the end result this time. I got off pretty easily though. I've had worse."_

_"Oh my god Riku. I…" Sora had no idea what to say to him since he didn't know about it._

_"You don't have to say anything Sora. There's nothing we can do about it. My mom is getting a divorce and taking full custody of me. All I have to do is tell the court in writing what an unfit father he is and we should be ok."_

_"Riku how long was this going on and why didn't you tell me about it?"_

_"I didn't want you to worry about me. You had enough to worry about with school and all." Sora and Riku continued to talk about the subject for the next few hours. _

_He picked this song for me. Now I really feel bad about what happened._

**_Every time I see your face every time you look my way it's like it all falls into place everything feels right. Ever since you walked away it left my life in disarray all I want is one more day all I need is one more day with you. When the car broke down we just kept walking along till we hit this town there was nothing there at all but that was all ok. We spent all our money on stupid things but if I look back now I'd probably give it all away just for one more day_** **_one more day with you. Every time I see your face every time you look my way it's like it all falls into place everything feels right. Ever since you walked away it left my life in disarray all I want is one more day it's all I need is one more day with you. Now I'm sitting here like we used to do I think about my life and now there's nothing I won't do just for one more day one more day with you. Every time I see your face every time you look my way it's like it all falls into place everything feels right. Every time I hear your name every time I feel the same it's like it all falls into place everything, everything feels right. You walked away, just one more day; all I need is one more day with you._**

At the end of the song the whole crowd was cheering loudly for more. They obviously loved the song. The boys and Amanda were sweaty from playing one of the most heart felt songs ever. Riku looked to Sora and no words even needed to be exchanged because they knew from the moment that Sora walked into the room earlier that everything was ok between them and that they were back together again. After the concert when Riku was about to go over to Sora so they could go home he was stopped by Nicole.

"Hey Riku awesome show."

"Hn… what do you want Nicole?"

"Well since you and Sora aren't together anymore want to go out some time?"

"How about this. You leave me and Sora alone and never talk to either of us again because you are a lier and a stuck up snob that only like Sora because of me. Get lost and I don't ever want to see you here again. Besides I'm gay anyway I don't go out with girls if you haven't noticed." Riku said before walking away.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that I said. I should have let you tell your side before jumping to conclusions like that. You were my friend first and I just should have listened to you and…" Riku put a finger over Sora's lips to stop his from talking.

"You talk too much. I forgive you already." Riku said with a smile on his face.

Before they reached the exit Riku was stopped by someone else. This kind of annoyed him because all he wanted to do was go home and shower already.

"Are you Riku Stampler?" The man asked him.

"Yeah what can I do for you?"

"I am here to congratulate you on your new record deal if you wish to take it."

"Yeah I will thanks… and you are?"

"Leon Marshal. Welcome to Destiny records. We will call you to set up a recording session as soon as possible." Then he left the club.

"Congratulations Riku you finally made it."

"I owe it to you for helping me Sora. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then they left to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how are things? Hopefully you all liked this story but I have no idea since 134 of you actually looked at it but no one reviewed. I don't know if I should take it down cause it is that bad or if I leave it up cause it is good. I need your opinion on this. Please Review this story along with Whisper of a Ghost because that is the second part to this story that takes place later. Thank you all though for taking the time and reading my stories.


End file.
